


Lenocinant

by MadameBizarre



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Birthday Sex, Car Sex, Cultural Differences, F/M, Female!Ben Tennyson, First Time, I mean I love Ben/Rook males but female dimension Ben is p good too, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multiple Universes, Oral Sex, Parallel Universe, Rook is actually more knowledgable and experienced in sex than anyone would have expected, multi-chaptered, prime ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using a tree as an analogy for the many alternate and parallel universes out there, was a genius decision -- especially for that of Ben Tennyson's lives and times. The trunk is the core event which starts everything, the branches are the main lives that he could have lead, and the leaves show the many possibilities that could have been, creating the millions of different universes which are Ben's lives.</p><p>We focus, though, on that of Ben, in a parallel universe, where her relationship with her alien partner takes a different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you...done this before, Rook?” 

He looks down at her from his upright position. She looks hesitant while biting her lip, and he does not blame her -- it is obviously  _ her  _ first time. Why she suddenly asks this question, as she is already sprawled backwards on a few blankets in the back of his truck, is sudden; whatever the case is, he is not going to lie her.

“I will admit, yes, I have done “this” before.” He can remember the chaste kisses behind bushes and walls, their escalation into roaming touches and gentle smiles of encouragement, the girls who would press themselves into arms once his bi’tahnk had fallen off. It was occasionally a frenzy of hormones at the time, young adults with flaming desires; sometimes it was erotic fantasies coming true of secret liaisons in the shadows and fields -- where keeping quiet from adults enhanced the thrills; but usually, it out of sheer boredom of their beloved lifestyle.

Rayona was not his first, though, and the woman below him assumes it correctly from his glassy gaze as he remembers.

“Your  _ ex _ -girlfriend was not your first, huh? I should have known, those women were at all over you when we last stopped by your planet.” It is said with venomous intentions, but Rook knows she is merely angry on the spot. He has had years to learn her many tones of voice and facial expressions. 

He leans over to press their lips together for a deep kiss where their tongues rub together; she must think his tongue is rough and flat, compared to her own soft squishy one. He loves the sensation and thrill it sends down his shoulders and to the ache building between his thighs. While one hand supports his weight, the other graces over her smooth, peach-colored, skin, hooking her shirt on his wrist as it trails up the expanse of her stomach.

He pulls up, watching her try and follow for more, but, nestled between her legs, he easily rises to the point where she can not do a curl up. A gentle whimper, alongside pouting, is almost painful for him, but he wants things taken slow so she can enjoy herself.

“Please do not be angry with Rayona, or any other female on my planet. It was consented for all parties.” He loved the farm life on Revonnah, yet, as it is on every planet: young, growing, minds are hard to keep occupied. None of those women rejected him, even when the question of stopping was proposed, so there were no apologies to be given, and little regret to be had.

Many of his people would lie about not ‘fooling around’ in their youth, but he knew better -- all young Revonnahgander did until they had children of their own, and an image of authority had to be taken.

“I-I’m sorry….I’m just nervous -- I really want this, Blonko.” She slowly grins, her green eyes twinkling in the vehicle’s light. 

He loves it when she uses his first name, and her eyes….such a beautiful green, an exotic color never seen on Revonnah. He knows she shares the same sentiment about him -- his amber eyes being the usual target of compliments:  _ “bright eyes,”  _ was his favorite pet name afterall.

“If you wish to stop, I will not min --”

“No, no, I don’t! I’m telling the truth, I want to….” She turns her flushed face away.

It is a hypnotic sight, erupting the underlying feralness his kind hid to foreigners. The inner nature Rook has taken great lengths to subdue since his emotions had grown for the human. 

“You want to, what, Ben?” He smirks, canines gleaming in the gentle darkness like the slow snowfall outside illuminating the fogginess of that December night.

It is refreshing to see his normally boisterous, cocky, partner, show her softer side. It proved to him there was more to her than a hero complex. She trusted him to let her guard down around him, and he was honored.

“I wanna….make out with you.” She smiles gently. She catches his loving gaze in the corner of her eyes, and turns red once more -- something he worries is unhealthy with the amount of times it has occurred within the past two hours.

“I wanna...have sex…with you.” She squeaks, shrugging her shoulders in embarrassment.

Rook realizes he enjoys watching her flustered -- what humans call ‘Dirty Talk’ affecting him when uttered from her lips. It sends a chill down his spine, one which is so strong, he must sit up on his knees so to keep steady. She lifts from her back to follow him, and wraps her arms around his shoulders, forcing him to lean over a bit so she can reach.

They are face to face for a long time, staring into one another’s eyes, heads tilted perfectly for a kiss which never happens. His armor is suddenly too tight with sweat collecting underneath it, making him uncomfortably hot, but he does not move. He has never had such a moment before. 

She must have been thinking the same, because her eyes widen, and she turns her sight elsewhere to end their connection. She glides a hand further down his neck, resting it on his broad chest. “So how do you take this armor off, blue-man.” She grins teasingly. 

It is a button pressed at his hip, and the top part is loosened for him to pull over his head from behind. She leans back on her arms and can only undo the button and zipper of her jeans before he grips her wrists and crosses them over her head. Their mouths crash together in a kiss that will bruise their lips. Her mouth is more than welcoming, allowing him to shove his tongue down her throat to the point where she almost chokes and he stops abruptly at the sound she makes.

“I- I apologize, I lost myself for a moment.” Rook weakens his grasp on her wrists, and she takes the opportunity to drop her arms back how they were around his neck.

“I did not mean to --”

“Shutup Blonko,” She grins, bewildering him as her words are not too kind by his people’s standards. “That felt good, so don’t even worry about it. If I didn’t like it, I would’ve stopped you.”

The alien smirks with a raised eyebrow. “We both know I am physically stronger, and better trained in hand-to-hand combat. You would not know how to stop me effectively.”

Green eyes crinkle with mischief. “Is my big, strong, partner going to show me how it’s done back at the academy?” 

“Oh no, he is going to show you how it is done back on Revonnah.” 

There is a squeal from her throat as his arms coil around her waist and squeezes their bodies close; his mouth latches on to the crook of her neck, pressing his tongue onto the salty flesh. A shiver runs her down her body that he feels -- most likely from his canines grazing over her sensitive skin. She further proves her trust by craning her neck, giving him more to enjoy. A gentle scratch, perhaps a small nip, should not be too much, he hopes. He aches to leave his mark on her silky body, showing the world that she chose  _ him  _ to pleasure her first.

The desire leads to guilt, because Ben does not know about her partner’s innate desires, nor cultural customs of alien species. He has kept his demeanor as normal as possible to hide the facts, and she can’t be bothered to study up on other species to understand what is happening, or see the signs. It is better said than done that Rook must keep control until the truth is said. That this is more than, as she put it, ‘a quickie in the back of his car’ (which he does not understand since sex takes time, especially a first time), that  _ she  _ means much more to him than he lets on. Unless she asks for more, she will never know, and he will never tell. Even if this is just a one time thing, Rook will cherish the memory until his last breath.

His fingertips brush up her back, careful of his hidden claws that are dulled down for the month. Her hand is curled around the back of his head, encouraging him to kiss around her shoulders further. Gingerly, hips grind down against his, testing the waters for anything that will soothe the ache between her thighs -- his armor doing a good job of compressing his erection.

Sooner or later her shirt is pulled off  by his hands, and she unclasps her bra so it can be thrown to the side. His fingers dig into the fabric of her jeans, cupping her buttocks in his large hands. Ben lifts her chin to expose the front of her neck, allowing his tongue to lave down it’s length; fingers brush through the fur on his back, scratching his skin. Without thinking, the Revonnahgander growls dangerously, given the perfect moment to leave his mark. 

She carelessly laughs with excitement, enthralled at his untamed nature she never knew existed. The alien picks her up to lay back down, then roams his hot mouth down to her small breasts; she is not the most well endowed Terran he has seen on Earth, yet it does not matter since he loves her for her personality and their time spent, not her anatomy nor the typical size most male humans preferred. They are cute to him, and he traces over on of her dark areola until her nipple is puckered and she is letting small whimpers favor his pointed ears. At that point, he flicks his tongue over it, believing she has been tortured enough for the moment, and does the same for her other pert nipple.

When her captures one between his lips, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, his partner’s nails into the flesh hidden under his blue fur, and her toes curl into his calves. Rook is lowered down to his forearms now, digging his lower body into her sex, making delicious friction to ease both their desire. 

He teases her again by making circles on the skin above the hem of her underwear, sending pulses of pleasure down her womanhood; she rubs her hands all over his jawline and upper torso, obviously enjoying the feel of fur rolling off her skin. 

He goes in for another kiss, but she beats him to it by extending her tongue, brushing the end of it over the shape of his lower lip. He stares in awe, unable to move as she slowly trails her tongue.. It is difficult to think when she is also making a soft face: eyes closed, breath heavy. The back of her hand brushes his cheek, cupping it, rubbing a thumb over the black fur connecting from his eye to jaw. Her tongue slips into his mouth that gently reacts to the sensual kiss they are now sharing.

It is clear that Ben is skilled at making out, something Rook had not known. There were no dates to direct them in this direction, no kisses until a few hours ago when they were halfway to her home after the birthday party at Plumber headquarters, no way of knowing what she did about being with someone. It was a pleasant shock.

Before he knows it, her pants are kicked off, while his own are being unbuttoned. There had barely been a blink, but it was enough for his body to react on it’s own and help her tug down her jeans, frustrating the Revonnahgander at his lack of control. Amber eyes look to the human as she goes to remove her underwear, and quickly he restrains wrists.

“Ugh, I don’t need these on! How are you gonna stick it to me with these still on?” Her frown and tone are all too familiar to him, once again the usual brash hero.

He has never heard that saying in his time on earth, however, the lewdness behind it is easy to catch. “I will not simply ‘stick it to you,’ when this is your first time. Your body must be prepared for penetration, or else you will be in pain.” He is calm in the face of her sexual storm, using this chance to let his hands roam down her knees and over her thighs.

At those words, or perhaps his actions, Rook’s partner flushes and her head turns on one cheek. She changes the topic: “I didn’t know your chest was white. Does that go for all Revonnahganders?” Her fingers stretch out to twine themselves into the fur on his torso, green eyes roaming down it’s bright color.

He shimmies out of his pants, deciding it would not hurt to join her in near nakedness. “No, I have seen many other Revonnahganders of both sexes shirtless who do not have  _ any  _ white on them -- like my sister Shi, and little Ben. It comes from my father’s side, he has white on his chest too.”

“Ok, wow, I did not need to know that you have the same chest as you dad  _ while  _  we are doing  _ it. _ ” Her eyes widen, and he swears she is sweating now.

“What….what are you imagining?” His eyes narrow to further make the moment awkward.

Ben shakes her head as if to toss the thoughts out of her mind. She pushes up on one arm, and reaches her free hand to curl around the back of his neck, pulling  him down to kiss. Their lips do not necessarily touch, but their tongues meet halfway out for a wet kiss. Thin hips arch upwards to rub her hot desire against his, and suddenly she gasps and pulls her mouth away.

She had not expected him to be fully erect, and her eyes look down to see see it. It does not deter her, though, and she looks up to Rook. “How far does the white go around those scrawny thighs of yours?” She eases the moment with one of her jokes.

“You shall see.”

He helps her ease the situation further with a kiss, squeezing both her hips in his hands to guide her body to continue rubbing against him; they stay like that for awhile, creating heat between themselves, claiming each others mouths with their tongues, arousing thrills which burn through their veins and pumps blood into their sexes. Small sounds echo from her vocals, reverberating through his lips.

She’s on his lap now, both hands curl around his face, caressing her hard nipples against the fur on his chest. Both his arms are tight around her waist, taking them both  down to the truck’s floor. There is no more hesitation amongst them as she has relaxed and slowly becomes accustomed to the stiff erection in his underwear. Soon enough he knows he’ll reach his limit and need to tear both their underwear off -- the heat of her too much for him to stand when there is simple clothing separating them from what they want.

He kisses down her chest, between her non-existent cleavage, over her navel, and stops on top of her mound. The human’s body goes rigid, muscles tensing at her inner thighs. Rook plants a smooch to the hood of her clitoris, causing her to squeak. He smiles, then continues his smooches up and down her shape -- rubbing his lips against then breathing hot air onto it. He can feel the dampness of her underwear, proving to him she is aroused by him.

Rook can smell it with his keen nose, the frenzy of pheromones she is unaware of emitting from her sex. It is a strong, wafting, scent that fogs his senses. She longs for it, lusts after him, invites him to take her body, all with a simple aroma humans are barely aware they let loose. 

Without realizing it (once again), his fingers are hooked on the hem of her underwear, and he is pulling them down with the help of her lifted hips. Once tossed to the side, he finds her knees and hands are obstructing the view.

“How will we continue if you are curled up like that?” He snakes his hands around her calves, squeezing the gentle muscles. “Do you not want me to see you completely naked? I would be grateful if you allowed me to -- I already think you the most gorgeous woman I know, and nothing you may think of will change that..” 

She is agape at his words, enough so to let her body relax until her feet are firmly cemented to the floor -- knees bent upwards. Slowly her fingers move away, ghosting over it as if to relieve some of the sexual ache that has been fueled from their foreplay. A question prompted by the action dies on his lips when he realizes it is a bit too much for their situation, but he keeps it ready in the back of his mind in case he ever  _ does  _ get a chance.

The alien is blushing under all his fur, almost sweating at the intensity. It never ceases to amaze him how grand the female body is, especially Ben’s which is entirely new for him. Her almost-tan skin has barely a hair on it, looks and feels like the finest silk, and he can see the shadow of a shave on her blushing womanhood.

“Excuse me for questioning, but did you shave down here recently?” He does not dare touching there for emphasis.

“Yeah, got it done yesterday….it was a real bush down there.” She chuckles awkwardly, twisting a short, wavy, lock in her finger.

That is an Earth custom he is not aware of. “I do not understand why you would do that -- hair is natural and acceptable on the human body, is it not?”

“Well, uhh... Jesus Christ I can’t believe we’re talking about this -- I just wanted to get laid.” She mutters, but does not sound all too irritated. “Human guys tend to dislike hair down there, alotta of them are like that. It also gets too sweaty down there for my liking, so I shave it when things get outta hand.”

“That is dumb,” Rook furrows his brow. “It is only natural for it to grow -- I do not understand why Terran men would care in the first place. In any case,” He sits up on his knees and places both hands on her knees to spread her legs apart, opening her sex wide to see. “As long as you are the one who wants to be shaven, I will not complain, but do not think I mind your natural body. You are heavenly, hair and all.”

His partner tries to speak, but nothing comes out. She becomes anxious when he begins to kiss down her stomach once more. Slender hands press down on his head, keeping his tongue from going forth and laving over her clitoris.

“OH, NO, NO, NO!”

“What is the matter?”

“YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO DO THAT TO ME!”

“Why not? It will arouse you immensely, and give substantial lubrication for us.”

“DON’T YOU DARE, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! TRYING TO MAKE ME LIKE PUTTY IN YOUR HANDS!”

“Is that not what you want?”

“YES, BUT, I -- !!”

A thick finger ghosts over the outer lips between her thighs, teasing her slit. She chokes on a moan, squeezing her thighs as much as possible, however it backfires by trapping his digit there.

“Then I will use my fingers to arouse you, but I do not believe you mean what you say, so I propose a safety word.” He wiggles his finger where it is stuck a small ways in her warm sex -- he can feel a trickle of pleasure run up the arm, enjoying the plush and heated sensation enrapturing his finger..

She looks shocked. “You know what that is?”

“Of course, it is an intergalactic idea so sexual partners keep safe. At one point, every civilization comes by it.” 

Ben loosens herself, giving the alien better access to slide his finger up and down her shape.  “O-Okay, no problem, we’ll use ‘chili fries’” She is able to stutter as a pulse of sweet pleasure surges around her.

Rook cringes.” Yuck, no -- not only will we not use chilies for intercourse, but neither a word. We can use ‘meatballs’” 

She bursts into a fit of laughter. “That’s no better!”

He is about to question her, but then his face falls in tired realization. “Yes, well, we will combine the two then. Pick, ‘chili-balls,’ or ‘meat-fries.’”

Her laughter does not stop, but catches a pitch of hysteria. “Holyshit Rook, shut up! They’re both equally insane.” She wipes her eyes. “Let’s use something that will kill the moment so the other will  _ have  _ to stop...like ‘father.’”

“Yes, that will thoroughly ‘kill the mood’ and make me stop.” He nods, slightly disturbed at the choice, but in no spirit to delay their goal. 

Hoping he is quick enough before she can try and stop him again, Rook is able to caress her plump outer lips with his tongue. She yelps and her body jerks up, feet twitching so her toes are curled and kneading into the floor. She begs him to stop, her voice heavy in europhoria, and he almost does, but there is no safety word to prove she truly wants that. He continues with soft licks, slowly feeling his tongue dig deeper into her, tasting the tangy wetness of her arousal. 

Blue fingers spread her sex, exposing her sensitive nub to him. He flicks the tip of his tongue around it, eliciting long, breathy, moans from her throat. Her knees slowly spread on their own accord with every lick, and her lips are parted in in a sensual ‘O’ shape.

Rook knows what he is doing, how to send electrifying bolts of pleasure through her body. She was right earlier: once granted access to her sex, he had her right where he wanted her. 

His mouth disappeared between her outer lips, and his eyes shift up, catching the green gaze looking back. His eyes narrow with carnal lust, daring her to try stopping him. Instead, her hips begin to roll against his mouth, urging him to fuck her with his tongue. He is careful with his canines, scraping either one on both sides of her inner labia to send a rush of erotic pleasure up her spine. 

Finally she cries out and buries her face into her hands. “I-I’m gonna -- !!” Her hips buck wildly.

The Revonnahgander lifts away, licking his lips for her to see from between fingers; the taste of her is hauntingly addictive, and he knows it will torment his already guilty-wet dreams. He wipes his smirking mouth with the back of his hand.

“Tease.” She huffs behind her palms. 

He takes her hands and  places them on his shoulders, entrusting her not to wander as he reaches for his briefs. “You do not have to look, but please do not touch either way.” His fingers begins to pull the last article of clothing between them.

“Why not?” She whines, dropping her hands akimbo to her head. “You’ve touched mine, it’s only fair I touch yours.” Her eyes are glued to his movements.

The wide, green, stare, heats his body up in another flush -- making his thighs twitch in anticipation. “Because this is about you, birthday girl.” He smiles gently; his eyes are filled with warmth, crinkling in the cute way she can not deny anything for. “I do not want you to worry about anything but feeling good.”

“What a gentleman you are. Next time, though, I’m going to treat you right instead.” She winks with a flirtatious grin.

He does not comprehend she is now looking in anticipation at his revealed erection -- not when his hopes are given flight.

_ Next time. _ She wants him once more after this, and perhaps again later and so on. It is proof that there may be more beyond this ‘one night stand’ he has heard about from men situated on the planet -- alien or not, it is quite common for them all.

His sex is pink, like the skin under all the blue fur, and he is not one to boast about size, because no other Revonnahgander has ever complained to make him care anyhow. He doubts she even cares. It  _ is  _ her first sight of one (up close and personal, anyways). Blue fur stops just around the base’s beginning, the strands shorter than the rest on his body. 

He can see it in her eyes: she wants to touch him, and he’ll let her in the future if she keeps her word of wanting more, but now is not that time, so he spits on his fingers, and strokes her entrance to further prepare it. In return, Ben giggles with excitement: she is getting what she wants.

Their bodies move in tandem as Rook lowers down onto his forearms braced on either side of her head, and she does her best to find a comfortable place to rest her ankles. His knees spread apart to poise their sexes with ease, and her legs find they fit perfectly draped over his strong thighs.

“Look at me, Ben.” The alien whispers over her lips.

Her eyes remind him of the flora on Revonnah; their shining gaze piercing through his own amber stare. They grow in size as he reaches a hand down to rub the head of his cock between her folds, from the tip of her clitoris, down to the end of her slit. He does it a few times, and it makes her squirm sexual elation; when he rubs the underside of his erection between both her labia, she must bite on her lip to hold back more squeals.

“Fuck...that feels...good.” Her eyes fall shut. It looks as if her face can not decide on being scrunched in bliss, or relaxed in relief from their relief of sexual tension.

Rook feels over her ear with his mouth, clenching his teeth as he suppresses the urge to shove hilt-deep into her with animalistic desire. He substitutes the feeling by letting himself grunt and moan into her ear, causing her to shudder from his husky voice.

“Now -- do it now…because I swear to God, if you don’t, I’ll --” The words are caught in a heavy kiss. The moan that fills their mouths abruptly becomes frenzied at the thick feeling easing into her vaginal orifice.

Ben decides that, fingers, do not live up to the power of a cock.

Only half ways in, Rook pulls out, then goes back in -- purposely doing so leisurely to let her grow accustom to it and tease her. 

“Does  _ this  _ feel good, too?” He hums against her jaw, amber eyes watching her slowly grin.

Ben’s hips arch against him in sync to the now slow thrusts. “ _ God yes. _ ” She mumbles, and reaches her arms up to cling around his shoulders. 

It is torturous for the both of them before finally his pace quickens. He lifts up onto his palms to see her body bounce smoothly underneath him. His name on her lips ends that moment, and their foreheads press together.

He knows she is about to come when her legs wrap around his hips, calves crossing behind his tailbone; he knows she is coming when her body is arched off the floor, her head is thrown back in a cry, and his name is followed by a swear.

When it is over, she is limp and satisfied -- eyes telling him to continue until his own release. At that point, he does not care for himself, but continues to pump into her while her nerves are still sensitive, sending gentle waves of pleasure through her. 

“We are definitely doing this again, very soon.” Her tired voice swirls in his pointed ears.

The gentle contractions of her hot womanhood, the promise of more intimacy, it throws him over the edge. Rook pulls out in a panic, and barely makes it to come in his hand. He slouches over his knees, only able to use one arm as a crutch since his other hand is dirty.

Ben is laughing happily, but Rook is still trying to catch his breath. Her fingers smooth up and down his bicep when she speaks.

“That was good -- I’m glad we did it.”

Rook chuckles breathlessly. “Happy birthday, Ben.”

The hero grins lovingly. “Best. Gift. Ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not believe I would become fond of Ben/Rook, but it is literally all that is in the Rook Blonko tag on tumblr, so it was inevitable (」*´∇｀)」 I don't believe this too well written, I took time though, and even let the doc sit for a few days in which I edited it every so often.
> 
> I wanted to put a full name for Ben, like Benny or Benita, but changing the name felt like too much, even though it is a female Ben. Name changing seems like it's going too far in my gut. My interpretation of Ben as a female is:
> 
> hair that is wavy and barely reaches around her ears sorta like https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ce/aa/2f/ceaa2f3a64d7e34dc865b14aa09e03e1.jpg ; Skin a sort of tan, perhaps near darker, skin since Ben is always out an about saving the Earth and Galaxy; is a tomboy and likes over-sized jackets and wearing joggers; and of course is a dork like any good Ben is.
> 
> I may add more to this fic, especially of our Prime Ben and Rook, which is why the title is what it is (a bit of foreshadowing if I DO write more chapters), but I don't know; more tags would definitely be added if it happens. So please enjoy this for now!
> 
> ~ Madame Bizarre (๑♡3♡๑)


	2. Chapter 2

    Weeks passed since the incident in his truck, and things fell back in place without missing a beat. The crime fighting, their smoothie breaks, Ben appearing in the media as she went on being a hero -- the usual. While their lives continued to flow, Rook was left with a peculiar thought: what if he and Ben had casually never talked, or thought, of that single night? Would he have been upset? Angry? Fine with a mere taste of what could have been more? Perhaps Rook would have left Earth all together and took a position on some other planet? It was a troubling question that was raised amidst sleepless nights, and yet, he felt  lucky none of those thoughts came to be..

He would never know what emotions those emotions felt like -- especially _now,_ as she braced both hands on his chest (curling her fingers tightly into the white fur) and rode him for all he was worth. Her thighs clenching around him, the grin of sheer rapture spread over her lips, and green eyes looking upon him like he was the grandest prize she had won (or most delicious smoothie she had ever drank). His fingers dug around her wrists, unaware there would be red marks afterwards which she would have to hide with bracelets and sleeves. His hips rolled in sync with her own, and he could feel her inner walls clench around his sensitive erection.

He had proclaimed himself ‘ _lucky’,_ but honestly, he was unsure. Something in the back of his head told him this was okay, that he could handle the ‘casual sex’(as humans called it), but the better half him told him this was wrong, because even if  he had one-time sexual encounters that could go as far to compared to ‘casual’ encounters, on Revonnah, they were never more than ‘I’m Simply Attracted To You, nothing more’ moments that never focused on one woman longer than once. And Sadly, Rook found himself having _more_ this time. So much _more_ , he did not believe wanting so much _more_ could exist. And going back to her _for_ ** _more_** only fanned the flame of its desire..

Within the hour, Ben came to her second orgasm (a pitched moan escaping her throat that caused the both of them to blush), and she continued to gyrate her hips for his sake. Her body leaned back against his raised knees, and her hands lazily made circles in the fur leading to the dip of his thighs; her face had softened and she gently bit her lower lip; the pleasure was still etched in her  smile, obviously enjoying the hypersensitivity of her sex that came with her release.

She was a sexual _deviant_. Draining him of every thrill of ecstasy  he could, and openly, give her. Which was more than he ever thought possible. It was nearing a month and he had yet to refuse her advances, nor tell her of his feelings and reservations he may have owned. Perhaps he was extorting his situation like she was, with no one to tell them otherwise about the relationship. It was problematic, yes, but neither of them said anything; and if he, the logical one of their duo, did not call them out on it, then it wasn’t a problem for her.

Rook felt himself reaching the end, and made it known by pressing on her knees, as if to push her away. She took the hint and used his knees as support to slowly rise from her own and to ease herself into a crouching position -- enjoying the way he slid out slowly.

It was _horrible._ The sort of sexual _torture_ that could make man go stark-raving mad. That made him  lust _for more._

How she learned to be well-versed in intercourse on short notice was a phenomenon to him. She did not put such effort in learning hand-to-hand combat, or even Plumber regulations, yet here she was, doing things not even he knew could be done.

He did not want to think it was with practice from other encounters, but Rook had observed Kai Green loitering around as of late, with his (admittedly) handsome smile always on Ben when the two were not bickering like an old married couple. Either that, or Rook had somehow awakened some sort of sexual prowess she had hidden within --  that had been dormant until that snowy night in December.

He liked the latter idea better, it made him feel better about himself, less _possessive_ about her being with another -- which he realized, and hated, to have covertly impose on to her since they were not an item. Both ideas seemed unlikely, though, and Rook found himself  (disgustingly, for he hated doing it) frowning at many a prospective partner for Ben that could have threatened their relationship….if they ever had one, or could even claim their unofficially dubbed ‘casual partners’ significant enough.

The thought of Kai Green with Ben while she and Rook were having something in the shadows almost had him losing the high of his orgasm. His mind focused instead on her slim fingers. Relishing in the touch of fingertips gently squeezing. massaging. teasing, the head and slit of his erection. He made sure she was completely lifted from his cock, then let himself release the built tension of his climax -- slamming a hand against the wall he laid beside.

When it was all done, they did not move off the makeshift bed he had made in the truck’s back. She sat between his legs with her own draped over his spread and burning thighs, while he laid there and tried to regain his wits.

“Now there’s my exercise for the day.” Ben rubbed her partner’s leg, scratching her nails gently through his fur.. “My thighs are gonna feel it.”

Rook could not reply, he did not know how to.

It was, he mused, ‘domestic’ as they enjoyed the afterglow; it stirred a dull and painful feeling in Rook’s chest. His fingers found themselves massaging over one of Ben’s feet, imbedding the odd sensation of smooth, near-hairless, skin against his fur into memory; if he pressed a bit harder, he could press his own flesh on her, but that would risk making her uncomfortable.

Her body shifted, she leaned forward with her legs spread (giving him a nice a view between her sex, still glistening from her orgams), and draped both arms over her knees. And Rook knew, just by seeing her smirk, that she was done with whatever she did when they were basking.

“Let’s go get a smoothie!”

And so they did.

* * *

 

She had ended up giving him a “thanks for the sex” gift for Christmas the next month after her birthday, and she was happy with deciding against giving him any more for all their other times afterwards. He probably wouldn’t even know what to do with a dozen more necklaces. Maybe she would have given him a few bracelets too, just to freshen things up had it happened. The possibility of him having a collection of jewelry for every time was quite hilarious to her.

What if he actually decided to wear them all one day? What in God’s name would everyone else think?

 _“He’s not that much of a dork.”_ She realized her sight was on the man of her thoughts, watching as he blasted away the bad guy, per usual. The way he held his weapon with steady hands, outstretched by long arms which rippled with muscle under all that armor. It was a satisfying scene for her eyes.

Ben had not been attracted to her partner until his incident of being a ‘bro’ -- as she decidedly had put it.And God, what a _week_ that was. If it were not for Rook suddenly wearing muscle shirts and showing off his physical aptitude, she would have considered the happening a total waste of her time, and would have never realized how ripped and handsome he was. Nevermind the fact it was her duty as a partner and friend to help him, but when Rook had begun trying to get her to lift (“Do you even lift, Ben-bro?”), that was when she had considered ditching him on some other pitiful soul.

But, _goddamn,_ was watching him flex worth it. The gleam of sweat on his blue fur as he worked a difficult regime; the tightness of his muscles (especially when he showed off and allowed her to squeeze them) when he did over two-hundred push ups; his shit-eating smirk when he looked her way -- worrying the young woman into believing he had caught the ogling she was doing.

Ben fancied that she did not  have a type of man, nor woman, she may have preferred, but for _that week_ , **_she did_ **.

It was a cakewalk to hide her new found attraction towards him, because Ben knew that Rook would never be attracted to her. Humans were not a species Revonnahganders found alluring -- he had said it himself. There was no point in her even trying, it would only end embarrassingly. So she kept herself inline, confident that it would pass as quickly as it had come.

It was mere sexual attraction anyways, nothing more, the two of them were hardly compatible for anything more than friendship. He was uptight, still naive to the cruel nature of his career, and all together a mature adult; Ben, on the other hand, knew she tended to be on the ‘very-young’ adult side, a wild-card, and not one for rules, but rather for breaking them. It would not work out well in the long-run of a relationship.

It was just sex between two friends. A stress reliever she knew that Rook could use. Exercise to keep them in top form.

“And I’m lettin the bad guy get away.” Ben watched with dull eyes  as the man in a cloak ran off. She glanced at Rook where he was crouched behind a few metal boxes. His fun was raised to shoot, but his bullets lacked the range; leave it to the hero to take care of things at the end of the day.

The Omnitrix beeped, signalling it was ready for use, and Ben quickly dropped her pistol to ready her hand. She jogged from her cover behind the Proto-Truk, then slammed down on her watch, feeling body go numb in transformation. As Gravattack, it was easy to heave the criminal into the air and slam him onto the pavement, allowing Rook the chance to cuff him. And as fast as she had turned into the alien, Ben was back to her regular, human, self.

She eyed her partner as he brought the cloaked man to his feet, her ears listening as the Revonnahgander stated any rights there was to have for a criminal in custody. He was a figure of authority when  memorized lines of protocol sprouted from his lips, the kinds of which Ben knew would drive her mad with boredom. A respectable officer of alien justice, the spitting image of what young children of all species would love to be as adults; they looked at Rook and whispered: “That’s what I wanna be when I’m older -- a Plumber!” And Ben found herself proud to be at his side, just as he was proud to serve by the legendary Ben Tennyson’s own.

“Ben! Ben! What are you wearing today?!”

The paparazzi finally arrived, bringing Ben out of her placid mood. She saw the pressing questionnaire was a woman somewhere past her late twenties, and a flying camera hovered beside her; Ben liked to think of those things as flying flat caps, the kind they wore on golfing shows. It made them just a tad less annoying as they buzzed around like large flies.

Not thinking better of the question, nor whatever intentions the reported may have had, Ben answered casually -- letting her guard down just for a second of well-deserved fame.

“Umm….some joggers I got off a sales rack, my old sneakers from when I was thirteen -- which still fit me comfortably, luckily. My cousin’s, boyfriend’s, old t-shirt that he let me keep. And this is a chili-fry stain from earlier.” She pointed to said stain, right on the neckline which loosely hung off her shoulders, as if proud of herself.

“Weren’t you wearing those same joggers yesterday?”

Fuck. Here came _those_ questions.

“Yeah, so? Got a problem?” The reply was controlled, less someone got upsets with a sour answer. That sorta stuff usually got Ben titled as a “moody teenaged girl”, the worst of many ridiculous things they called her.

The slightest attitude, the tiniest of show of tomboyish or ‘girly’ bits that overcame her -- it all came back to annoy her in the headlines.

A slim microphone was shoved at her mouth, and Ben tightened her jaw. “As the hero of Earth, should you not be dressed better? You _are_ an icon!”

“Well excuse me for thrift shopping at Old Navy -- some of us are heros for the good feeling inside, and not the cash.” Her tone slipped, and the wagging of pencils on note pads, the typing of fingers on datapads and holoscreens, were racing away. She didn’t even get paid by the Plumbers, how could she afford to buy name-brand anywhere but the clearance rack if she did not have a paying job? Not that she hadn’t tried to get a check, but no one budged, and she did not pester for longer than a month or so before deciding to give up.

The human took a deep breath, calming herself before she ended up giving them more bad coverage, then finally took notice to Rook as the Proto-Truk’s doors shut (the criminal most likely glued to one of the truck’s walls by gravitational cuffs). His amber eyes narrowed, the black of his pupils turning to slits against their red irises. They shifted over every reporter, as if assessing them, making sure there was no danger amongst their crowd.

“Shouldn’t you guys be asking better questions? Like, about criminals, or what this bad guy did? If there were any casualties?”

“Were there?”

Ben held her chin in a dignified away she had observed Gwen and Grandpa Max did. “No, we apprehended the guy just in time,”

A voice that stung her ears called. “What about topside, Ben? You’ve been patrolling down here, but just three hours ago an alien was running amok in downtown Bellwood!”

God. Fucking. Danm. Will Harangue. And his Xenophobic, Ben-bashing, reporting.

The only way Ben could keep herself from snapping at the man (alien-thing. Whatever he was now) was to flex her fingers, curl and uncurl them into fists, and roll her neck to release any tension.

“Listen to me, the Plumbers have topside covered, and my criminal just so happened to be higher on the danger le --”

“Do you even care for humans anymore, Tennyson? You spend almost all your time down here, save for your little smoothy breaks. Are humans not worth it any --”

“Pardon my intrusion.”

There were hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing them. She knew them instantly as Rook’s -- they had touched her so many times now, it was hard _not_ to recognize their soft texture. For a moment, Ben turned stiff as the simple gesture elicited a thrill down her spine -- the hairs on her neck to standing on end. There was no intention from either of them for the reaction, but it happened anyways, ending with Ben having to flex her shoulders in hopes to ease down. Rook’s hands did not move from her, and she was silently thankful since she was quite sure a fight may have broken out between her and _someone_ there if not for his support.

“I and my partners must turn in our criminal -- perhaps another time, when we are not busy, you can interrogate her.” And the alien steered Ben towards their vehicle.

 _“Like I’ll give Harangue the chance.”_ She mumbled, glady following the push of her partner’s arms. She smirked at the choice word he dubbed Harangue’s ‘reporting’, and the angry stutters from the man only improved the moment.

Once in the Proto-truk, Rook drove them off to Plumber headquarters in silence. Which was more than alright by Ben with her bitter mood.She would leave it to her partner, as usual, to handle their baddie, while she went on to grab her bike and make a hasty exit. Away from the sorry faces of her comrades who were sure to see the broadcast once they arrived.

She especially did not need Grandpa Max’s pep talks. She wasn’t a kid anymore. She could handle it herself.

* * *

 

    In Ben’s opinion, the apartment blocks of Plumber Headquarters were almost like an asylum. They were pass a simple door, through a short hallway where scanners checked incoming and outgoing beings for any illness, and followed a maze of halls, filled with doors graciously spread out.

There were no windows to look outside (not like there was a view anyways), and it was always either chilly or humid down most hallways. With so many different species, the temperature was bipolar, accordingly adjusted for the mass residents around every corner.

Rook’s apartment was located down a cooled area, which always made Ben shiver, even with her hoody zipped up; the multiple Necrofriggians she seemed to pass by with every visit made it safe to assume they were the reason why. Obviously her _furred_ partner could handle the cold, unlike herself.  The inside of her partner’s home, happily, was set to the ideal climate for both human and Revonnahgander needs, though at times it did teeter on the chilly side.

There was not much in her partner’s room excepted for standard Plumber living essentials they provided, hence why she always sat on his bed. Save for a picture mixed in with multiple books on a wall shelf, Rook had brought nothing to Earth -- or perhaps it was that he had nothing to bring in the first place. With simple farm life, and the traditionally reserved upbringing on Revonnah, Ben was unsure whether or not their kind had much use of anything but farm tools and necessary living items that to her modern Earth standards were outdated.

Little Ben had strengthened her hypothesis by only using agricultural tools to modify a ship, but she did not want to assume anything since somewhere in a book were her answers that she was too lazy to read. Honestly, the human knew little on her friend’s people, they barely talked about the more intimate details of the subject -- which _was_ alright for her, until she grew the attraction to him. Now she felt guilty, and did all she could to ignore the feeling, reasoning that anything he told her would be boring like his past stories (fifty-three days in a month, and yet the revonnahgander did the same thing. _Every day)._ . Perhaps it was the sheer love and excitement that shone on Rook’s face that she found herself missing. Watching him smile as he reminisced about one thing or another. It was intoxicatingly cute, going so far as to make her smile fondly even now.

Ben caught the dumb smile plastered on her face, when her eyes roamed to the full length mirror Rook stood before. She shook it off.

“How about you give me a little show?” she smirked with her arms crossed, changing the room’s mood.

When his eyes became round, and a blush (mixed with his blue color to be violet) burned through his fur, she began to laugh. “I’m just kidding...unless you wanna, because I would be so down for that.”

Rook looked away from the mirror, his inspection on his newly healed wound put to a halt. He supposed it was dangerous to be shirtless and only in trousers around Ben now. A sort of risk that he secretly invoked since he could not bring himself to initiate a sexual situation like she always did. It felt selfish to ask her -- who was not committed to him, -- for that sort of thing, and yet it felt right to have _her_ do it, as if he wanted her permission first.

If anyone back home were to find out that he, Rook Blonko -- a well-mannered farmer, eldest son of one of the oldest and proudest families on Revonnah --  was perversely provoking a young woman _of another species_ into eyeing him, shame would be brought down on him and his family. Gossip would be spread, sour looks would be flashed his way, and his father would lose respect from many friends. It would take years for people to cease their talking on it, and even then, in the future, the fiasco would still be used as an insult on his family’s name. Yet he could not stop himself, reminded himself he was not on his home planet, and that no one would ever know. Not even Ben’s family knew, so there was no reason why his would.

Rook watched the young woman on his bed grin impishly -- her green eyes brilliantly doing exactly what he had wanted of them: gazing at him. And like a strong drink, the look burned down the Revonnahgander’s being, sending warmth into his gut, intoxicating him into a drunken stupor of need.

With a heavy swallow, he replied: “If you are implying that I should do a erotic dance for you, then no.”

Her grin grew larger though her request was rejected. “You don’t know how?”

It was a tease with playful intention, so Rook did not think much of it. “No, I just will not do it.” And it was the truth.

She choked on a laugh, having not expected him to answer so boldly, and the alien went back to his fading scar. He had to twist his body, parting the fur on his hip with both hands for a better view.. It was not deep at the time of affliction, so no stitches were needed, more to Ben’s relief than his own for that matter. His partner had been horrified, when she found him clutching the injury -- blood spotting between his fingers. He could remember her voice as she called headquarters for help, it had been heightened, and her words in a frenzy. He had tried to drive them back, but Ben had told him otherwise, not wanting to risk it.

The bad guys were getting tougher, and Ben was not familiar with her alien partner being injured in a serious manner. Rook would have thought that being a hero meant she had seen bad injuries before (worst than a simple cut at least), but apparently not, and he felt a tinge of concern at this fact.  He could not always be the strongest, she needed to be aware of it.

“Hey…..”

Rook’s brows furrowed in an upset manner at her voice -- small and filled with concern. When he looked to her once again, the human was almost curled into a corner of his bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

“What is it, Ben?”

“Do you like having sex with me?”

Rook’s face turned blank, knowing he did not understand the question like she wanted him to. The abruptness of it had him cringing.

“I would not be participating if I did not enjoy myself.” Neither would he be trying to keep himself behaved with her if he did not want her that badly.

Silence stretched over them, of which Rook was not bothered by as he brushed the fur over his wound, and did his best to flatten it all in a presentable manner. When he joined her on the mattress, he realized she had been thinking thoughtfully by the far off look on her face.

“Ben, are you alright?”

She sighed. “Yeah, just thinking about us.”

A sharp breath was caught in his throat as he realized the prospect of her thinking about _them_ \-- their relationship -- could be mean development.

“I mean, I don’t really get it. You claim to like us doing it, but then I don’t believe you -- not when you’ve said it yourself: you don’t find humans attractive.” She turned her palm as to show her confusion.

Another silence overtook the room, leaving Rook to put his thoughts in order. He _had_ said that, and it was not a lie -- even now. But it made him wonder -- how long had she been mulling over yhis fact? It certainly did not stop her from kissing him and pulling them to the ground on her birthday night -- so why now ask? What had caused this?

“Allow me to explain to the best of my ability, Ben.” He brought his legs up to sit in a lotus position while facing her. “I do not find you humans to be attractive as your own species do --  on the spot, just at first glance. I do in the case of my own people, but not for your own.” She did not spare him a look, but rather found an invisible speck on her knee more interesting than his words.

“Now be truthful with me, Ben, did you find me attractive when you first met me?”

It took a moment, but she shook her head. “No, I found you a total tool.”

Rook wanted to question what that meant, but shook his head -- that was for another time, and perhaps another person. “Exactly, but overtime our views have changed. For me, our time together has meant a lot, we have been become very close to one another, and that is what has made it possible for me to f --” He tripped over his words, _‘to feel strong emotions for you_ ’ being much too serious for the moment.

“To….be drawn to you. Is it not a better situation when attraction has been made over time, rather than sudden impulse?”

Ben sighed again. “I guess -- it does make it more plausible between us at least.” She smiled towards him. “Though, nowadays, we’ve been having sex on impulses, and that isn’t bad, so maybe if we _had_ started on a impulse, it wouldn’t have been bad either.”

Watching her body loosen, her back and head leaning on the wall casually, Rook smiled fondly. A question lingered on his tongue, but he had no chance to ask when his partner was on her knees before him. Her arms draped over his shoulders, bringing him down into a heavy kiss, and his hands quickly grasped her cheeks. He always found it difficult to do anything but kiss back when their lips met.

It was a frenzy as she tore the shirt over her head and his hands began to unbutton her jeans; his breath was caught in her mouth, their heads tilting and turning in all angles so they did not part. She wiggled out of the tight jeans, and he made haste to tug down his own, as if their lives depended on them being rid of any clothing. When they were left in their underwear (her bra standing no chance for his dexterous fingers), Ben was heavy on his lap, grinding her desire down onto his half-masted erection, and pressing her bare chest against his own.

He was forced to tear their mouths away, allowing them to finally inhale fresh air, but did not allow himself to break contact with her in general. He made a hot trail down the side of her neck, down to her shoulder where he placed a gentle kiss, then back over her prominent clavicle and towards the length of her neck. Her gasp was a delicacy on his ears as he laved under her chin -- her head falling back to give him all of it to taste; her moan as he thrusted his hips into her, was like _music_ to his ears, a quick and breathless song just for him.

His fingers tangled themselves in Ben’s short locks, and Rook then knew what he wanted of her in that instant. He braced one arm under her, holding her close as he elevated her and almost _slammed_ her into the wall beside them -- using the hand in her hair as a shield in case her head was hit. She grinned and yelped in glee, unfurling her knees to coil around the alien’s hips, clinging to him for dear life.

He grinded into her, enjoying the heat radiating off her sex, ignoring the cautionary nagging in the back of his head telling him that her scent would also linger his sheets. He would face his punishment that night with restless sleep, but for now he would savor the moment. The scratch of her hands on his scalp and down his spine, encouraging him to taste her soft skin with his mouth.

Her body fell limp in his arms, lulling to one side so he could bow his head to take her pert nipple in his mouth. Her shoulders bent forward, lips parted perfectly for small noises to leave her throat. It did not last long, because soon enough she was demanding more with her voice oozing with lust.

“ _Now.”_

And their eyes met, a fire blazing in her green irises that made him forget everything. Being in his room, being a Plumber, that they were both aliens to one another, that she was not committed to him as he was to her. He had to have broken a record between them, because no sooner had he been lost in her eyes, had they become naked.

There was no ceremonious foreplay by his fingers to ease her body, and he pressed into her with a hissful groan that mingle with her own choked cry. He was not gentle, but neither was she as they melded together. They became so carnal with desire that his nails dug into her inner thighs, spreading her wide with supinated wrists, leaving red carvings on her already burning thighs; her own nails scratched into the spot where his neck met his shoulders, tearing a few small tufts of his fur. His sharp canines threatened to break the silky flesh below them, so ideal for marking.

Ben’s body racked with an orgasm, her wet walls constricting all around him. It was powerful, causing her to go limp and trust him to hold her up. He did exactly so, but pulled out from her body to rub his underside between her pink folds, stimulating her used and sensitive nerves.

His hands rolled over her thighs, wrapping his arms around her tailbone to pull her up further against the wall, letting her legs rest from being spread so wide for so long. Warm fingers curled around his face, her thumbs smoothing down the black streaks that fell from his eyes to jaw. He lifted his gaze up to her, and she kissed him so gently, he could of sworn there was more emotion to it than she lead him to believe in.

When he was spent, and they were left to lay on his bed (he on his back, and she curled up to his side) it was comfortably silent as they basked in the afterglow. Her fingers playing with the sticky patch of fur caused from his orgasm, as his own fingers brushed through her hair splayed on his shoulder. As if they were some sort of painting of two lovers from the eighteenth-century.

“Ben…..” He blindly said, lost in the moment as his forgotten question came around.

She grunted in acknowledgement.

“....What exactly is our relationship?”

Rook instantly regretted it, because she was then sitting up with one hand supporting her. He searched her eyes for any emotion he could decipher, but found that she looked _lost._

“We’re friends…friends with benefits.”

And soon enough, she was redressing as if she had somewhere urgent to be, and Rook was left in silence. The content warmth in his stomach he had felt while they laid together replaced with a cold loneliness he knew all too well now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in my script-writing class, I learn a lot about how to write a good story, and as I listen to the professor go on about character intention and misbehavior, I always find myself going: "I could go on and not make that Rook/Ben story serious, but I kinda don't wanna -- !!" And suddenly I have all these ideas that sooner or later have become a 3-act story set up, like a movie.
> 
> Oh well, atleast I'm more or less writing this more for myself, rather than for comments/reviews and kudos (but those are nice, yes).
> 
> This chapter is where my references to Mass Effect things will start to roll out. If any reader has not played the Mass Effect series (currently a trilogy that can be played up to part 3 if you game it for like two weeks (not counting side missions you just HAVE TO DO FOR MORE LORE) ), don't worry, I'll explain what certain things are, like I did with the reporter's camera. Or you can totally buy/torrent (there is a good one on K.A.T.) the game yourself, get it on with an alien (oh my god Thane, Liara, Garrus, jfc), and travel to far off galaxies like it were nothing. I just can not stop imagining Rook and Ben in some bad ass N7 armor now.
> 
> So here is 17 pages that took me two weeks to finish, because I actually kept going back to re-read parts, edit it, and had to ignore it in favor of doing class assignments due soon (mainly color theory, because my painting application has to be smooth af, which takes time).
> 
> Also, I'll be naming the chapters soon, putting something in each title so the reader can know if the chapter is either Prime Ben or Female Ben.


End file.
